


Spanish Flirting

by Klance_trash (HiImCynth)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Spanish flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/Klance_trash
Summary: Lance flirts in Spanish (and Keith uses Google Translate to figure out what he says)





	Spanish Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr post: https://spalacloset.tumblr.com/post/183207371039/quiero-recostarme-en-tus-brazos-y-abrazarme 
> 
> This is gonna be my first Klance fic. Also, I didn’t finish season 8 because it sucked.

Lance was fucking tired. Just, so, so tired. So tired that he couldn’t even be bothered to type his text out in English. It was already said in Spanish in his brain, he couldn’t be bothered to translate it to English just so his husband could understand. That’s what Google Translate is for. 

💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
Hey, text me when you’re done with work. I wanna talk to you. 

Lance wasn’t exactly sure what Keith wanted to talk to him about, but he was sure that whatever it was, it could wait until after he got some fucking sleep. So he texted back, nearly 4 hours later when he had gotten off of work:

💙Lance💙  
Quiero acostarme en tus brazos y abrazarte mientras los dos nos dormimos 

Now Keith, getting this message at fuck-o’clock at night, bleary-eyed and just waking up from where he had dozed on the couch, thought ‘I must be on some definite shit because Lance knows full well that I fucking hate when he speaks Spanish because I can’t fucking understand him’ texts back:

💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
What?

Keith, now awake, copied the words from Lance’s text message and pasted them into Google Translate, which helpfully supplied “I want to lie in your arms and hug you while we both fall asleep.” He had to admit, it was pretty cute, but not at the ass crack of fucking dawn. So he texts back again, not bothering to wait for whatever Lance was going to respond. 

💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
I just looked up what that means. Fuck you. 

💙Lance💙  
Is that any way to talk to your husband? I just wanted to be flirty in Spanish.  
💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
I had to put in actual effort for you to flirt with me. Actual effort, Lance. I want a divorce. 

Lance gasped, feigning offense even though he knew Keith couldn’t see him. 

💙Lance💙  
A divorce? Why would anyone want to divorce Lance Kogane, sharpshooter extraordinaire?

Keith sighed. 

💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
Just… Come home Lance. I miss you.

Lance couldn’t help but smile at his phone. 

💙Lance💙  
Awww, babe. I miss you too. I’ll be home soon. 

💙Lance💙  
I love you

💘💖💕Keith💕💖💘  
I love you too, dork. 

When Lance finally arrived home, he found Keith sprawled out on the sofa, phone clutched in one hand, mouth open slightly and drool dripping out of the side. He smiled fondly, setting his stuff down and going over to his husband. He took the phone out of Keith’s hand, bringing it into their bedroom and setting it on the charger on Keith’s side of the bed before doing the same with his own phone on the other side. He changed out of his work clothes and into pajamas before venturing back into the living room to collect his husband. Lance picked the shorter man up, and Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist and his arms around his neck. Lance held his arms firmly encircling his husband’s waist, and he carried him to their bed. He placed Keith down, and the black-haired man moved over to his side of the bed while pulling Lance down by his arm. Lance laughed lightly before lying down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his forehead softly. They fell asleep, laying in each other's arms, the same way they fell asleep for years before that and years after.


End file.
